1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image onto paper and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a plurality of recording medium enclosing portions.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, since there are a variety of sizes of paper which are used when the user prints by a printer, the printer also has a plurality of sheet cassettes in order to cope with them. Further, a printer having a sorting apparatus having a stapling function for outputting a plurality of printed paper to an outside of the printer and, thereafter, binding them into one set, or the like has been also put into practical use as a product.
However, the above conventional technique has the following problem. That is, in recent years, one print job is often constructed by a plurality of paper sizes owing to a spread of software capable of coupling a plurality of print jobs into one print job, or the like. In the case where printing of such a print job is executed, there is a problem such that since lengths of vertical sides and lateral sides of the printed paper are not equal, respectively, the stapling operation by the sorting apparatus cannot be performed.